Sleeping Fionna
by ItsOurTime
Summary: The classic story of Sleeping Beauty with an Adventure Time twist. Similar but also very different from my previous story, Bonnibella.


Author's Note: _Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. All rights go to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network. I used Adventure Time characters to make an Adventure Time twist on the classic story Sleeping Beauty while shipping Fionna and Prince Gumball. I hope you enjoy!_

**Third Person Perspective**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen and a handsome king. King Marc and Queen Joshlynn had a beautiful baby daughter named Fionna. They invited everyone in the kingdom and all the fairies, except for the evil fairy Ice. Ice cursed the girl saying on her sixteenth birthday she would die.

**First Person Perspective: Fionna**

How would you like dying on your birthday? Congratulations, you're another year older! Oh wait, you're going to die today! I guess I'll have to live in the moment. I only want one thing for my life. I want it to be memorable. I want people to look at my life and think it was a life well lived. I don't want people to weep over my loss and say I had so much to live for. Mom and Dad introduced me to my Auntie Cake, my godmother. She is really nice. The only weird thing is that she never lets me outside and she never uses a spinning wheel.

This is fantastic. It's my sixteenth birthday and today I am going to die. My parents already know. They gave me a magical dress that is black but when I die it will turn a colour that will make me look beautiful. I don't know why though. Anyways, I've just been hanging around guys, you know, because I'm more comfortable around them. I'm okay with most girly stuff, like pink and dresses, but I'm not okay with overly girly stuff, like pink dresses or pink everywhere. Back to hanging out. So I was just meeting some of them because I didn't really notice any of them before and one had a spinning wheel. It looked pointy. I asked him if it was sharp and before he could answer I pricked myself. Then everything went black.

**First Person Perspective: Cake**

Oh my baby cakes Princess Fionna! I was supposed to protect you and it still happened. Oh why you? You were so young and innocent and curious and you just died! I guess curiosity killed the spirit of this cat! Okay, weeping is over. It's time for me to do my magic as Cake the fairy of cakes and cats! Now, to save Fionna I made a special cake with my magic and made her eat it. Now instead of dying, she slept until awakened by a kiss from her true love. However, that special dress I made changed colour and wasn't black. Now, to avoid the people from ageing I cast a sleep spell on the kingdom except for Princess Fionna's true love. Everyone fell asleep. The third step was casting a summoning spell for Princess Fionna's true love. The final spell I cast was a sleep spell for myself, waiting for Princess Fionna's true love to arrive.

**First Person Perspective: Prince Gumball**

This morning I woke up and felt like I had to get out of the castle. I got out of my bed and got changed and then past the other half of my room, my lab, and then headed off. Once I had started walking off, my legs got control and started moving themselves. I was taken off to a different nearby kingdom and remembered there was a princess about my age living there in the castle. I decided to go and meet her, hopefully to make a friend. I walked in with no trouble. Everyone was sleeping! I tried to wake them up but they wouldn't! Their pulses were fine though. I walked up like I knew where she was and walked into a room. There she was, sleeping in a beautiful short sleeve knee high blue dress that matched her eyes. She was wearing a headband with bunny ears that somehow instead of clashing worked on her. She was so beautiful I leaned in for just one gentle kiss and when our lips parted her eyes fluttered open.

**First Person Perspective: Fionna**

Am I in heaven? I just died and this random dude just kissed me! I mean, the kiss was good and it would have been better if I knew who he was. He apologized for his behaviour and I said it was fine because I liked it. We blushed and he introduced himself as Prince Bubba of the nearby kingdom and I introduced myself as Princess Fionna of this kingdom. We looked out and saw my future subjects and my family waking up. I asked if we were a couple now and he said only if I wanted to. I said yes. Auntie Cake told me that she put a sleep spell over the entire kingdom. Looks like she changed Ice Fairy's curse. She is the best fairy godmother ever! So anyways, my dress stayed blue and we lived happily ever after!


End file.
